Secret Lover
by ILoveShaneDawson820
Summary: A Oneshot Niley story. Sorry if it sucks this is my first story ever. Please review to let me know.


A/N: This is a one-shot tell me if you want me to make others.

Miley's P.O.V.

There I was, sitting in 3rd period social studies with the love of my life. Nick Adams. Unfortunately, he doesn't know it. So yeah, I've watched him date other girls. A LOT of other girls. I'm his best friend so he feels he needs my approval of who he dates. What is that about?! Well, I guess I should feel special. Anyways, he is currently taken but, that won't last long. I mean he's _GORGEOUS, _who wouldn'twant to date him. But that's not why I like him. Honestly, I could care less that he's captain of the football, and has a voice of an angel.

"So I think I'm gonna break-up with Selena." He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah okay, I mean if ya don't like her anymore." I said somewhat avoiding his big brown eyes. I know I should be excited but like I said he'll find someone else in a day.

"Well, I don't think she likes _me_ anymore."

I would have told him that she never liked him and that she dated him for the popularity, but that would've killed him, cause he really liked her. So I avoided the question.

"So how is your mom, ya know I haven't seen her since last week." Wow really Miley you asked about his _mom_?! Nice.

He gave me a weird look but answered anyways "She's good"

"That's good" It was silent after that.

The Next Day

Miley's P.O.V.

I walked into the school bright and early the next morning, surprised that no one was gushing on how they're dating nick. So I decided to go and talk to the only other person besides Kevin to know that I like nick, Joe. I turned the corner to Joe's locker. UGH!!! Of course!!! He had to be talking to _HER!!!_ Selena Gomez. BLECH!! I quickly calmed myself and approached them.

"Hey Joe!" I said happily.

"Hey milez!" he greeted back happily.

Selena cleared her throat.

"Bye Gomez" Joe and I said in unison.

She flipped her hair, turned on her heels, and walked away.

"UGH why were you talking to her, didn't your brother dump her?" I asked angrily.

"Hey he's not only my brother, but he's your best friend and your…." he looked around and lowered his voice "secret lover"

I playfully gasped and smacked his arm, apparently harder than I thought because he screamed.

"OW THAT HURT"

"I'm sorry" I laughed. "but really why were you talking to her?"

"She wanted to know why nick had dumped her"

"So he really dumped her" I said with the slightest bit of hope. He obviously picked up on that hope.

"Excited are we miss smiley miley" I couldn't help to smile at the nickname.

"Maybe a little bit"

"Well, I think you should go for it"

"Maybe I will. Thanks Joe. I'll see ya later k?"

"Okay, bye. I love you" he said with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Love you too. Bye." Of course we meant it as friends. Gez! You guys should know I love nick. Gosh.

I was on a mission to find nick. I went to his locker. No nick. I went to the football field. No nick. I went to the locker rooms. No nick. I even had someone check the boy's bathroom. No freakin' Nicholas. DAMN IT!!! Where could this boy be?!?!

I finally found him in 3rd period. I decided not to ask where he had been. It was none of my business.

"So I was wondering if I should ask out….." god I couldn't take this anymore I had to tell him.

"NO you shouldn't ask out anyone. I have stood by you for 4 years and watched you ask out girls who didn't even care about you and I'm done watching you suffer heartbreak after heartbreak. Gosh!!! If you would just open your eyes you would see that I LOVE YOU and I have for 2 and a half years now." I couldn't believe I had just told him. OH MY GOD. I just told Nick Adams that I LOVED him. I had to run. That's just what I did. I got up, ran up to Emily and told her we had to leave. At that moment the bell rang. I pulled Emily out of 3rd period before anyone got there stuff together.

"So why the hell did we do that?"

"Oh no reason. I'm just really hungry. Yeah that's it I'm really hungry."

"Oh okay"

I knew I couldn't avoid nick forever. Because soon enough he would come in and sit down at our table. Soon enough came much to soon. Surprisingly he calmly sat next to me like nothing happened.

"Hey can I uh talk to you…alone?" he asked nervously.

"Um sure" I hesitated. We walked to the back of the commons (A/N it's what we call the cafeteria)

I was determined to look anywhere but his face but I wanted to see if I could see what he was going to say. As I glanced up he looked nervous? No more like scared? No it wasn't that either. I really couldn't tell.

"Listen miley-" I cut him off

"No I know what your going to say that you don't feel the same way but you would very much appreciate it if we could still stay frien-" that was all I could get out before I felt his soft lips crash against mine. I kissed back until he pulled away slowly, but we kept our foreheads together.

"Miley I love you too, when you said that you loved me I couldn't believe that you felt the same way I did."

"So you really love me" he smiled that amazing smile.

"Yes I really love you" I smiled too. Then my face dropped.

"Then why did you date Selena and her group."

"I didn't know you felt the same, so I just thought I could push those emotions aside but I was wrong."

"But it's good to be wrong sometimes right?" I asked

"Only sometimes… I love you"

"I love you too"

THE END

A/N This was my first fan-fiction. I'm so sorry if this sucks or if you think it's to long. Please let me know what you think and leave me a review. Thanks, Alex


End file.
